Dealing with the Improbabilities
by Kwebs
Summary: Kim and Ron just got home from college and have to deal with more than they could ever imagine. Rated M for adult situations and violence in later chapters. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or anything else at the moment.

I want to thank Aero Tendo for beta reading and giving such great ideas to make this a better story. I also want to thank my wife for putting up with me. I have no idea why she does. lol Thanks to Samurai Crunchbird for the help on an extra long paragraph.

Dealing with the Improbabilities

Chapter One

Early summer one week after Kim and Ron's first year in college together.

Mr. Dr. P just came home after a long day of work at the space center, the only one in the house was his wife. "Hi honey, is everybody out by the new pool?"

"Hi hon. No just Jim and Tim, Kimmie and Ron went out for a walk." Mrs. Dr. P. replied with a smile.

"A walk huh?" Mr. Dr. P. said, suspiciously. "I'll be back."

Mrs. Dr. P laughed and thinks, "I wonder if he finds them?" She goes back to getting dinner ready.

To say that James Possible was on a mission was an under statement. He knew where they would be "a walk my hind end, they're in that blasted tree house." Yes, they were going to the same college and even shared an apartment. Kim and Ron had been home a week and hadn't had any "alone time." He headed straight for the Stoppables back yard.

_10 Minutes Later_

For two nineteen year olds inside the tree house things were getting hot and heavy.

Just as Mr. Dr. Possible walked up to the tree house.

"Oh Ron," Kim moaned as Ron's lips found her ear. Kim kicked one of her shoes off and it ended going out the entrance to the tree house. They were too busy to notice or care.

Ron's hands were on the bottom of Kim's tank top ready to remove it, when three things happened, first, Ron heard his name screamed at the top of somebody else's lungs and second, he felt himself get yanked off of Kim by the waist of his pants, since his shirt was in the corner of the tree house, where Kim had thrown it. Ron was trying to figure out what was going on, through the haze of his excited mind. Finally he realized that he had fallen out of the tree house entrance and was about to hit the ground. With seconds left Ron, twisted and landed safely on the ground.

From the ground Ron heard Kim yell, "DADDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Ron's first thought 'Black hole' and he quickly shook that idea off and started climbing into the tree house.

James angrily tells her, "Kim you get your clothes on and were going home, you're not going to see that…that boy anymore."

Ron just stood confused, now in the tree house.

Kim looked at her father "WHAT?"

"Don't "what me" young lady, I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

Ron steps in between Kim and her dad. "Mr. Dr. P, I love your daughter and what happens is between us." Showing courage and determination that he rarely shows to people.

Both Kim and her father looked at Ron like he had grown a second head. Kim has seen Ron step up a lot since the Lorwardian sitch, but never to her father, the man who could still make Ron cringe with the words 'Black Hole.' Kim felt a surge of pride towards her beloved, her Ron.

Dr. James Possible on the other hand felt as if he was just slapped in the face. How dare some boy, even Ronald, tell him that what happens is between them only, when it concerns his daughter his, Kimmie-cub.

"Ronald you've been like one of the family, but that ends right now! You are never to see my daughter again." James spoke with such anger and authority that he figured Ron would just back down. He was mistaken.

"Mr. Dr. Possible, first, I never wanted to come between you and Kim, you've been like a second father to me, but I will choose Kim without any hesitation." Ron said calmly. "Second, since she is an adult she is able to make her own choices."

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing, Ron standing up to her father and her father trying to tear down Ron.

James Possible could be a patient man, but not when it came to his daughter and what she could and couldn't do with a boy. "Ronald, I don't know how or when you slimed your way into her panties, but I know that Kim wouldn't have done it…"

She cut him off, "Dad! Ron and I love each other, we're 19 years old, and however you look at it…I am more than capable to make my own decisions!" Kim said in a cold manner.

James stares angrily at Kim. "Don't you dare tell me you are capable of, you are too young to know."

Kim points at her father and yells, "Really, does that include the countless times that Ron and I saved the world? Or how about that mom told me that you two got together with in the first three weeks of your relationship? Then there is the fact that you and mom weren't each others first lovers? Should I go on?" Kim put her hands on her hips.

James was furious that Anne would tell their daughter…about their personal relationships. "This isn't about your mother and me, this is about you!" He said reaching to grab Kim's arm.

Ron steps in between Kim and her father again as he could see that this wasn't going to get them anywhere, "Mr. Dr. Possible you're angry, this is not the time for this."

"Stay out of this Ronald or I will send you on a space probe. This is between me and my daughter, who I helped raise to not be…easy." James knew that would get him to stand down. Again he was wrong.

Kim looked at her father in shock with her mouth hanging open 'did he just call me EASY?' as the thought ran through her mind before she begins to cry.

When Ron heard Kim begin to cry behind him, he lowered his head, looking at the floor and starts to glow a light blue.

"James," he hesitated, no he wasn't going to back down now "you made Kim cry, I don't know what you're going to do and I don't care."

He pauses for a moment as he hears Kim still crying. "I'll always be there for Kim. I love her with all my heart and if you kick her out. Fine"

Ron, now looking directly into James eyes. I've got my royalties from Bueno Naco, I can handle all financial obligations for us both. School and everything else that can pop up."

He looks back as he can hear Kim's crying almost stopping. "We've always taken care of each other and we always will. But what you've done by calling Kim 'easy' and making her cry…" Ron balls his hands into tight fists his knuckles going white.

James looked at Ron in astonishment and fear.

Kim starts to worry for her father, Ron had mastered his monkey powers, but what made her nervous was that the light emanating from Ron kept getting brighter. She had never seen Ron glow such a bright blue before.

"You are her father you're supposed to love her no matter what and from the sound of it you weren't an angel growing up." Ron said with anger and great pain on his face as he looks at him. He takes a step towards James, "You've got thirty seconds to apologize to Kim."

James slowly realized the he was in big trouble, but there was no way he was going to back down. "No I'm not going to apologize. Ronald, this isn't Kim's choice. It's mine, and she should do as I tell her. After all I'm her father and she will listen to me." Once again he was wrong in thinking that Ron would just step aside to lose Kim from his life.

Ron took another step towards James.

Kim glares furiously at her father, "Don't you get it dad? Ron is mine in as much I am his. I will be his wife and the mother of his children. So as much as it pains me. If you make me choose him or you." Kim looked at her father through tear-filled eyes, right into his eyes, "I'll choose Ron. I'm sure that mom will understand and back up my decision." Kim wrapped her arms around a glowing Ron, hoping that Ron would settle down.

Ron lowered his head and in almost a growl, "Do you think you're doing the right thing for Kim, or are you doing what you think is the right thing for you?"

End Chapter One

Thanks for reading, if you want to leave a review please do so. Let me know if it's ok or flame me and tell me how bad it is. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable or anything else at the moment.

I want to thank Aero Tendo for beta reading and helping me make this story better then I thought possible. I also want to thank my wife for reading this over and helping me stay sane. If you find any mistake they're mine.

Thanks to all who reviewed Samurai Crunchbird, MaceEcam, CajunBear73, Jurnee Jakes, screaming phoenix, RamaFan, Shrike176, waveform, spedclass, Aero Tendo, Gouge, Absentialuci and to all who read.

Dealing with the Improbabilities

Chapter Two

As James looked at the sight before him Kim crying. Holding on to a Ron still glowing with every ounce of strength she had and Ron holding Kim with everything he had.

He thought about all that had happened in the last few minutes.

He realized that not only was he wrong, but this truly wasn't his decision to make.

No, he wasn't happy about it. His Kimmie-cub was no longer alone. She was with a boy…no a man who not only protected her on missions, but also when an over-protective father would lose it.

With his face downcast, and tears forming in his eyes ready to cry just as his daughter had done, "Kim you're right. I don't have a say in what happens in your relationship with Ron. I just didn't want you making the same mistakes your mother and I have made. Getting pregnant, you find out that he's not the one you want to spend your life with."

Kim still quite upset as she stares at her father, "I haven't made any mistakes dad. I've found a man I love and couldn't even imagine being without him. I mean it! I'm going to be his wife someday, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

As the blue glow surrounding Ron's body starts to dissipate, he pulls Kim even closer to his body. "I feel the same. I know that in my heart, Kim is the only woman I'll ever wish to spend my life with. I want Kim to be my wife someday, I'd hope with your blessings."

"I'm sorry Kim. I didn't mean what I said that made you cry." Turns his head to look at Ron. "Ron, please forgive me as well. You're right what I said to Kim is unforgivable, but I hope in time that you both will be able to forgive me." James sighs as he looks at the two of them when he was finished.

Kim gazes at her father with sadness, not from what he had originally said anymore but because she felt her father's sadness in his words, "Daddy, you always told me that you wanted me to be happy." She puts her hand on Ron's chest, "Ron's the one who makes me happy, happier than I've ever been."

Kim lets out a heavy hearted sigh. "I love you, I'll always be your Kimmie-cub, but I'm also Ron's girlfriend, best friend and yes…his lover. Someday soon, I want to be his wife and then later the mother of his…our children." She looks at Ron with a tender smile at the last part.

Both Kim and James were looking at Ron, Kim was speaking to him, while James looking for any sign of surprise. There is no surprise, if anything, his expression confirmed what she was saying. His posture was still strong and ready for anything.

Most of the blue light around his body was gone with just his eyes still glowing blue, giving him that 'blue eyed' look instead of his natural brown eyes."

"James, I understand you're trying to protect Kim and that you always will. What you need to understand is that it's my responsibility now and something I'm more than happy to do." Ron smiled looking at Kim pulling her closer.

Kim just smiles lovingly at Ron.

"I think I am going to go now. Will the two of you be home for dinner?" James asks the both of them.

Ron looks at Kim and she shook her head no in response, turning her head to look at her father, "Daddy... I know you're sorry, but I think I need some time to think." After a moment or two she adds, "I'll be home later."

"We'll find dinner on our own." Ron stated.

"I understand Ronald; I know you will always be there for Kim." James smiled at the two. "There are going to be a few changes needed to the rules this summer."

"What changes?" Both Kim and Ron asked suspiciously at the same time.

The tension in the tree house was still fairly thick and nobody yelled 'jinx.'

"First of all, if you're going to be out all night and not on a mission. I will expect a call letting us know where you are going to be and if at all possible, when you're coming back."

He pauses to let the first rule sink in before continuing, "Second, I really don't want the two of you... well... you know in the house." He coughs as his cheeks turn red.

Both of them looked at James and just nodded their heads.

"I'll see you both later," James started to climb out of the tree house.

"Daddy?"

James stopped and looked at Kim, "Yes."

"I love you" Kim smiled at her father.

"I love you too Kimmie-cub and oh, and Ronald?"

"Yes, James?"

James flinches at the fact that Ron was still calling him 'James' and not Mr. Dr. P. anymore, "You have my permission to marry her when the time comes and I think Kimmie couldn't have found a better husband." He sincerely smiles at Ron at the end of that for he had truly meant it.

Ron smiled back softly, "Thank You."

James nodded and left.

Kim waits a full minute after her father was gone before she turns fully to Ron, "What's gotten into you? You've never stood up to my father before!"

"What was I supposed to do, just let him take you out of my life; I couldn't let that happen, KP." Ron said with sadness in his voice.

"There is no way I would have let that happen Ron." She reaches up and touches his face in a soft caress as her eyes met his, "I meant everything I said to him."

"Me too," Ron didn't say anything after wrapping his arms around Kim's waist, pulling her close to him and bringing his lips to hers.

Kim responded by wrapping her arms around Ron's neck and returning the kiss with all the love and passion she had for Ron. Kim was very excited Ron stood up for her and their future together.

Ron lifts Kim up and carries her over to the couch before laying her down gently.

After Ron breaks the kiss, he begins to kiss and nibble at her ear, eliciting a soft and happy moan from her.

Ron then works his way down along her smooth neck as he slowly removes her shirt. They stop kissing long enough to allow him to pull her shirt up over her head.

Once her shirt was gone, Ron continued to kiss Kim's exposed skin. He took her bra off, having little trouble. Ron's hand quickly found her extremely sensitive and very hard nipples and began to massage them. While giving her bare breasts more loving kisses.

Kim would always treasure just how much Ron loved to touch, lick and play with her breasts. The first time she took her shirt off in front of Ron, she had been afraid that he would think they were too small. The truth of the matter was that Ron loved them they were apart of Kim. The woman he loved and to him it didn't matter if she was flat as a board or as big as basketballs. That made Kim turn several shades of red when he said it that way, but if he didn't say it that way he wouldn't be her Ron.

Kim let out a long sigh as Ron nibbled and bit her nipples bringing her out of her recollection of their first time together.

"Kim moans as Ron continues his assault on her breasts for several more minutes. As her breaths became shorter, she knew what was about to happen and she grips the back of Ron's head with her hands as she tilts back her head and screams while her orgasm rips through her body."

Ron didn't waste any time as he starts to trail kisses down her taut stomach. As he starts to undo her pants, Ron looks and smiles warmly at Kim.

Kim grabs Ron's head and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Ron kisses her back as he slowly works his hand down the front of her undone pants until his fingers began rubbing her silk covered mound.

Kim broke the kiss and gasps loudly, "Ooohhh, Ron…right there baby."

Ron was kissing Kim along her jaw and neck line knowing it drives her crazy. While paying attention to Kim's growing nub. Ron using his thumb to caress Kim's nub in small circles, he asked teasingly. "Is this the spot gorgeous?"

"Yes!" Kim answers breathlessly as she shakes her head. Her head was no longer in charge for her body had taken over and just like on a mission, she was on autopilot. She was going on pure instinct now with the only difference was that right now, all that she could do was lie back and enjoy the intense pleasure Ron was giving her.

Ron could tell by the way Kim was breathing that she was close to orgasming again. He loved to see her enjoying herself so very much. He knew it was all because they'd been able to spend the year together in school and getting to learn everywhere Kim loved to be touched and just how to make her forget about everything around them in the world except each other.

Ron picks up the pace of his ministrations before Kim orgasms again and screams loudly. She quivers in his arms as she holds him to her, eliciting a small moan as Ron removes his hand to wrap his arms around her protectively.

Kim starts to slowly come to her senses and slowly smiles as she feels her arms wrapped around her love and his around her body.

"Ron?" Kim asks quietly.

"Yea, KP?" Ron said as he kissed her neck.

Kim is quiet for a second as she raises her head to look at him, "Thank you."

Ron stops kissing her neck so he can sit up a little and look into her eyes. With a bit of confusion showing on his face, "What for?"

"Kim gazes deeply into his eyes so she could see all the love, desire, and even the lust currently within them. She was amazed by how he could be so completely in the moment. Then again, Kim knew that whenever they became intimate... Ron would forget about everything but what he was doing to make her feel so good. "Ron... thank you for all that you do just for me... for us. Standing up to my dad today was definitely... incredible. Thank you" She smiles at him as she ends that.

Ron was still looking into Kim's eyes thoughtfully for a few seconds before he sighs, "KP... you'll never have to thank me. Being able to be with you on missions, being your best friend, and just knowing that you love me is more than I will ever need."

Ron takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a moment before gazing into her eyes as he pours his heart into his words, "Kim, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anyone. You don't ever have to say thank you for anything." He reaches up with his hand and tenderly caresses her cheek.

Kim just looks up at the man who was her everything, her whole world, her reason to wake up every day with a smile on her face and just pulls him into a tight hug before she starts to cry.

End Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, if you want to leave a review please do so. Let me know if it's ok or flame me and tell me how bad it is. Thanks


End file.
